Stay With Me
by lilpurplebird
Summary: Gatomon visits with Wizardmon while he's imprisoned, only to discover it might be his last night alive. Rated for a small suggestive scene, nothing too bad. WizGato, one-shot.


Yeah, I know I should update _Straight From the Heart_, but I've been held up by school and distracted by whatever comes my way.

Anyhoo, this story was actually posted on DeviantArt, though I don't know how many of you read it if at all. Though this is about a couple of years old, I still like how I wrote it and made very little changes. For a long time, this was my best work until I don't remember what story I ended up writing I prefered more than this. But this was one of my earlier WizGato stories that I can recall. So... yeah.

This one-shot came up after I drew a picture of the two huddled together in a cell, Wizardmon crying and holding her tight to him. I just don't remember how I came up with it.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, they were created by Akiyoshi Hongo and copyrighted to Bandai (maybe even Toei Animation). If I did, these two would've been a definite, DEFINITE canon couple, and I'd be having PataGato/AngeAnge and others on my tail.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Stay With Me**

_Last chance for tonight,_ she kept telling herself on the way to the dungeons. _He's had a rough time, so... be gentle. Don't provoke him... just keep calm. He never swears revenge every time he sees me down there._

Gatomon padded down the steps to the entry of the cells, clutching the small bag close. She steered away from the gathering moss that grew on the walls and had dripped onto the floor while keeping her eyes strained in the dim light. Luminosity only came from the torches near the doorway, usually during the night until slime engulfs them. Making it to the bottom, she stopped, staring at the guard nervously. Bakemon who were smart enough to handle objects and open doors were placed as sentries. But the tattered, slobbering rag in front of her was the only smart one trusted to watch the dungeon. He narrowed his coal-black eyes at her. "What do you want?" he gruffly demanded.

"I'm here as a visitor," she responded boldly.

"At this time of night?"

"Yes. It's the last visiting hour of the day."

"What's in the bag?"

"Just... items that don't concern you."

Grumbling, the Bakemon fumbled for the keys to unlock the rusted door. He yanked it open and waited impatiently for her to pass. She marched forward, taking care to smack his face with her long tail at the doorway. He angrily slammed it shut, distinguishing the fire light from the gloomy room. Gatomon took a deep breath, tugging at her green gloves nervously.

She hated this place more than any other room in the castle. Constantly as a Rookie, she was thrown in here whenever she didn't behave. Right after she took a step, she gave a sudden cough. Looking down, she realized she had stepped on waxing fungus and released some spores. Whimpering, she kept her eyes down to dodge any other forms of toxicities. The prisoners there gathered at the bars to ogle at her, grinning with unnecessary cravings. She learned not to even glance up at them, knowing they'd do anything they could to seduce her. As a Salamon, she never had that problem; all they did was leer. Now, as a grown womon, and the only one in the castle, she felt stares of desire and lust.

One gave a lewd growl. "Hey, sweetheart, you came down here to play?" he laughed.

"What's in the bag?" his companion wondered slyly. "Some ice cold drinks, if you know what I mean."

"Ooh, sweet..."

Another wolf whistled. "She's a beauty in the moonlight," he pointed out. "I could skin her alive for that coat."

A shadowed figure reached out to snatch a wrist, and she gasped, backing away. She made the mistake to turn her eyes over to whoever it was attempting to touch her. She could only see a flashy grin appear on his darkened face. "Those are some mighty_ fine_ eyes," he roughly said. "Like sapphires out in the open. They're very lovely, miss."

"I want to see!" a prisoner from behind called out. The feline's ears drooped with fear, and she turned to hurry through the line of cells and cat calls.

_I knew it was a bad time to come down here,_ she thought fearfully. _He would've waited until morning._

She slipped onto the stone floor after rushing through forming grime. Skidding face-down, she could hear the taunting cry out from behind. Her tiny body shivered at their cold stares, not wanting to pick herself up to face anyone else. Her wish wasn't granted when hands gently lifted her up onto her feet. She left her head limp and eyes closed so to avoid the figure in front of her. Not hearing anything else from the other prisoners calmed her down, though she still shuddered at the thought of them. They were prisoned due to their misbehaving. But she knew it was to keep them away from her.

"Are you all right, Gatomon?" a soft voice anxiously inquired. "You slid a long ways."

Gatomon nodded. "I-I'm okay."

The grip loosened on her when she was able to stand on her own. As the hands pulled away, she blindly snatched one back. Opening her eyes, she looked up into her friend's mild jade eyes filled with anguish and worry. She slowly took a breath at his condition. Wizardmon had absolutely been beaten earlier that day, as blood still was caked on his skin or trickling down his body. His dirty-blonde hair was more unruly and ready to come apart from its ponytail. He only had the bottom of his suit on, the rest of his clothing taken away. She could feel he was trembling a little bit, wincing with nearly every movement.

Meekly, she reached up to touch his stitched lips lightly. "How're you feeling?" she whispered.

"What's it look like?" he grunted. "I haven't been like this in my life, and I don't know how to describe it."

Gatomon frowned at his tone and took a quick look around the area. He was isolated in one lonely damp corner of the dungeon, so no one was watching. Carefully, she slipped inside through the bars, groaning. She studied his cell and felt sick. Myotismon must've chosen the grimiest and most unsanitary cell there was to throw him in, since not many prisoners get this kind of treatment. The only fresh air he had was a miniature window where the stars mocked him from their positions.

She tugged once more at her gloves, not sure what to say. Knowing Wizardmon, he had already read her thoughts as he gave a deep sigh. "Myotismon wants me down here for a few days longer. Says hopefully by then I'll get sick."

"Oh, I hope you don't," she whimpered, grimacing at a large area of mossy wall.

"There's a small chance I might stay healthy down here until then. But I'll be okay."

With a moan, Gatomon pulled out what little food she brought with her and a small canteen of water. She handed them to him, an apologetic look in her eyes. "I tried to bring some medical items, but I was nearly caught," she explained.

"It's all right," he forgave her.

"Here, let's fix that hair." Taking out a small brush, she hopped onto a creaky bench, pulled out the ponytail and slowly groomed.

"How'd you manage to walk by those creeps?" he murmured.

"I didn't. One almost grabbed me as I passed by."

Wizardmon sighed sadly. "I'm sorry you had to come down here."

"No... I'm sorry for sneaking us outside all those nights. I just wanted... to get out for a bit."

He reached behind for her hand, squeezing it. "I don't blame you."

Gatomon smiled for a split second. "I'm thankful for that, then."

Silence fell upon them while she brushed his hair and he quietly ate what she brought. The white cat smoothed it out until it was pleasing and reached for the hair band. Yet she paused, gazing to-and-from the hair to her hands. Hesitantly, she pulled off a glove and ran her hand through the blonde tresses. She was surprised to feel traces of silk-like traits. Gently setting the brush down, she took off her other glove and began to play around with his hair.

"Um... what're you doing?" her friend wondered a few minutes later.

She buried her face in it, purring. "Nothing."

"You're doing something up there. And why am I hearing purring?"

When she did not answer, he decided to turn around and see for himself. At the moment he moved, she gave a small squeal of fright, losing her balance. She fell into his lap, knocking him over. "Oh, man! I'm so sorry, Wiz!"

"It's okay." He glanced over at the bars, hoping no one heard them.

Gatomon crawled off him, picked up the band and put up his hair. In the meantime, she felt her face glowing in embarrassment, punishing herself mentally. Silently, she stuffed the hairbrush in the bag and the gloves on her hands. It was stupid of her wanting to play with his hair, even to feel it against her face. Though it felt good...

"Am I supposed to know what it is you're staring at?" Wizardmon's voice questioned from up front.

She started, and shook herself back to normal. "Sorry. I'm getting tired." She forced upon herself a yawn. "Think I'll retire and come back later, huh?"

His sad eyes made her pause. There was something altered about them, she noticed. Usually, the look was focused on what was worrying him. She enjoyed seeing that kind of tender eyes. But these... they were different. Somehow, pain and even deeper sorrow had found its way to his gaze. Her heart softened at the sight, and a concerned frown came to her face. "Wizardmon? What's wrong?" she breathed.

The magician hung his head, hiding his face from view. His body shivered, either from cold or his loss of blood. Unless... Gatomon took a quick glance down to see her fur stained pink when she landed against him. No, that couldn't be it. She brought her eyes back up to him and swallowed nervously. He wasn't claustrophobic, was he? No, she's seen him in small places before, and he never hyperventilated. Warmly, she touched his arm. "Wiz? Why aren't you looking at me?" When he didn't answer, she placed her hands on the sides of his head and brought it up. Once his face came to view, her hands slipped down to his chin.

Tears were rare in the castle, but she had never before seen them cascading down a mon's face. He had to bite his lip to keep from sobbing audibly. The cuts on his face stung when the salt water was absorbed into the wounds. The feline wanted to join him, to shed tears as well. "W-Wizardmon?" she mouthed.

He slowly shook his head. "Please... d-don't go," he sobbed.

"Why? I don't understand."

Wizardmon had to swallow away some of his tears before he could speak again. "I-I fear... for you," he barely whispered. "It's about time you fear for me."

"Please, Wizardmon! Explain yourself!" Gatomon insisted. "What's bothering you?"

He steadily leaned forward until his lips grazed against her ear. "Everything."

"Give me details!" she growled. "I can't help if you don't spill it!"

His shaky breath warmed her, but it didn't thaw the cold in her piercing stare. "Gatomon... I-I've been told... many things of what could happen... while I'm here."

"What things?"

She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pushing her closer. She had an idea what one of "the things" could be. "Myotismon threatened me... said he might come unexpected..."

"Wizardmon, if you don't blurt it out any second now, I swear I'll make these cuts worse," she snarled.

"Gatomon... he's planning on e... exterminating me."

His words hit her squarely in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. Her hands fell to his arms, clasping them to keep herself steady. She remembered distinctly Myotismon threatening to kill her, even once describing vividly how he would do it. But as of that night, he never did mention exterminating her, though he whipped her one too many times to her knees. Forcing a hopeless smile on her face, she said, "He was probably messing with you. He wouldn't kill you, you're a good henchman."

Wizardmon grasped her arms tightly, making her cry out. "No... he wasn't."

Gatomon pulled her head back to gaze into his eyes. The tears were larger than before, dropping off his chin to the floor if not on her. It was hard to believe if he was telling the truth. But one look was it. He wasn't lying or even making a cruel joke out of it. She gasped softly, feeling tears of her own. Myotismon _was _serious. Still, she shook her head. "No... no, he... can't. He can't kill you. Y-You've done nothing wrong."

Sobbing, he buried his face into her. "I-It's like they say," he choked. "The good die young."

She shook her head again. "It's not true... he's faking it."

"I wish... it were true."

The tears streamed down her cheeks at last, and the feline couldn't help but weep. She wrapped her arms around him, readying herself to fight for him if Myotismon was to barge in. She couldn't let her friend go, ever. What would she do without him? Find herself lost forever? Maybe even stuck in her sorrows until death overtook her? The possibilities were endless, and she wasn't ready for either of them.

She was pulled into his lap, his strong arms protectively holding her close. Gatomon sniffled, and glanced up into his watery eyes. Wizardmon pressed her more against him, laying his head on hers while he cried. "Stay with me," he murmured, rocking her. "Please... if this is our last... I want you... here, in my arms. Y-you're all I have... Gatomon... I'm begging you... stay."

Her hands clasped around a shaky arm, she rested her head against his throat. "I'm not leaving you," she softly promised. "I would never... abandon you."

Quietly and soft, he raised a hand and delicately touched her lips with his fingertips. She closed her eyes at the feel. "Ever?" he breathed.

Gatomon nodded. "You're my best friend, Wiz. We have to stick together."

She was sure he was smiling. His fingers skimmed her lips slightly until he stood up along with her in his arms. Opening her eyes, she watched as he walked over to the poorly-made bed of straw the cell had. He laid her down softly before resting next to her. She snuggled up against his chest to add to the body heat. "Then stick together we shall," he agreed, cupping her chin.

The feline reached up to bring his face down. Leaning forward, she lightly pressed a friendship kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Wizardmon."

He gave her one of his own carefully on the lips. "Good night, Gatomon."

*~*~*

The magician was released a few days later, and was surprised to find out the only executing Myotismon did was a whack against the head. His excuse for not whipping him was he got drunk off an alcoholic he feasted from that night and forgot why he imprisoned him. Wizardmon had to believe him. Gatomon was pleased to know he was well and his normal self when he dropped by her room that afternoon. They spent well into the hours of the night hunting down DemiDevimon and other unsuspecting Bakemon.

Once everyone had settled down, and the vampire was out, the elf sneaked into his friend's room. She was sleeping peacefully, though it was a slightly chilly night and she had thin blankets. He watched her angelic face, chest rising and falling rhythmically and strained his ears to hear her quiet breathing. Occasionally, the calm expression would scrunch up, and she'd moan, making her breathe faster with every toss and turn. Only when he lightly touched her cheek did she relax more. Her lips barely moved when she murmured in her sleep.

Progressively, he leaned down towards her, removing his collar. Placing both hands on the sides of her face to steady her, he whispered into her ear, "You stayed with me when I needed you most. Now, I'll stay with you. Sticking together is our only hope. Remember that, my friend."

Wizardmon then brushed his lips against hers, taking his time to pull away. Once parted, Gatomon inhaled deeply and turned to her side, shivering. Unhooking his cloak, he draped it over her, a small smile on his face. Stroking her ear, he murmured, "Good night, Gatomon. I'll see you in the morning."

Gazing at her a few minutes longer, he strolled out of the room, wiping at his eyes for any stray tears. She was a delicate womon, having to need all the protection she'll get. It's her only tool for survival in Hell.

As long as he's there, she will.


End file.
